<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please don’t go by Oliveruna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744490">Please don’t go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliveruna/pseuds/Oliveruna'>Oliveruna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Technoblade - Fandom, mcyt, sleepybois - Fandom, soothouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lemon, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, trigger warning, triggering content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliveruna/pseuds/Oliveruna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories where mcyt’s help you with mental health/ stop you from committing suicide.<br/>When I’m considering it I try to imagine my favourite people stopping me so I thought I’d share some with the community :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you couldn’t guess this will have MAJOR triggering content so please don’t read if it’s going to hurt you.<br/>Trigger warnings include:<br/>- self harm (described and talked about)<br/>- injury (no heavy gore)<br/>- mental health (eg. Panic attacks described)<br/>- trauma (possibly emotional, physical or sexual)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary pretty much explains it so here’s the character list so far -</p><p> </p><p>• technoblade (part 1 out, p2 in progress) song- little talks - of monsters and men </p><p>• tommyinnit (in progress) song - another love - Tom Odell </p><p>• Wilbur soot - living (in progress) song - hypersonic missiles - Sam fender </p><p>• ghost bur (in progress) song - it’s ok - Tom rosenthal</p><p>• PHILZA (in progress) song - little lion man - mumford &amp; sons </p><p>• ranboo<br/>
• tubbo<br/>
• sapnap<br/>
• dream<br/>
• George </p><p>Obviously there’s more character’s but these are the ones I’ve got ideas for so far, if you would like someone to be added/ put higher in priority then comment&lt;3 </p><p> </p><p>Each story will be written along with a song for those of you who like music or if you want a song to listen to when feeling sad instead of reading :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Technoblade p1 - little talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Technoblade finds you before you commit suicide</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’d been walking for hours, your only aim was to get as far away as possible. Somewhere you wouldn’t be found if your plan was successful . You had found yourself wandering aimlessly around a snowy tundra in blizzard conditions. it was ask dark out, maybe 2am so that lowered the range of sight even more. <br/>There’s no way in hell you were making it back home on your own tonight, not that you wanted to anyway. </p><p>It was getting very cold now, your fingers and toes had become numb and snowflakes decorated your face. <br/>You could just about make out a forest a couple of meters away so you decided that would be a fine place to rest. <br/>Sitting down under one of the large spruce trees you made yourself a small nest in the snow. It didn’t protect you from the cold but it stopped the painful icy wind from hitting your face. </p><p>Now situated sort of comfortably under the tree you reached for your bag. You pulled out your water bottle to find it already frozen solid. Deeming it useless you chucked it out from your little hiding spot into the abyss. <br/>The only other thing you had in your bag was a bottle of pills and your razor blades. </p><p>Depression had hit you hard this time around, bringing on a new addiction to self harm and self destruction. That’s what got you in this situation. </p><p>You raised the blade up to your wrist but stopped before swiping. You wanted it to last longer. You can’t go straight to your wrists. Glancing down to your thighs you knew you’d already made your decision. <br/>You lifted up your skirt giving access to the already scared flesh. Gripping the cold blade between your fingers you tried to steady your hand as best you could before taking a quick, weak slice across the canvas. <br/>It was a mear cat scratch, only tiny bubbles of blood clotting at the wound. <br/>You wanted to at least hit a styro. <br/>You felt so weak. So useless. So done. </p><p>You drew the blade up to your skin again, ready to swipe. Just as you bought the blade down on your thigh you heard footsteps no more than 20 meters out in the snow. The sudden disturbance of silence caused you to jolt, cutting much deeper than intended. <br/>Blood filled the gash almost instantly, quickly spilling out and staining the snow you were sat in. <br/>The pain finally hit you and you clamped your hands down over the wound. Blood was still seeping out from under your grip but it wasn’t as shocking as before. </p><p>You turned your attention back to the noise, the footsteps were still moving but we’re almost directly in front of the tree you were still crouched under. <br/>You were listening so intently that you almost forgot about your wound and a spike of pain shot straight though you. </p><p>“fuCK” you gasped, not prepared for the sudden shockwave. </p><p>The footsteps stopped And it felt like your heart had stopped too. </p><p>“Hello?” A monotone voice questioned into the emptiness. </p><p>What... how was he here? Why was he here? You didn’t think anyone lived this far out. <br/>Not Even technoblade. </p><p>You weighed up your options, you could either stay quiet and carry on with your plan undisturbed or you could answer him. </p><p>The first option seemed easier so you went with that. You weren’t one for confrontation. </p><p>That plan was quickly foiled when the voice spoke again.  </p><p>“Whoever you are I heard you. I’m not leaving until you show yourself now that you know I’m here” </p><p>“Fuck” you muttered under your breath </p><p>You stood up quietly, covering your cut as best you could. <br/>You crept out into the cold air to see technoblade investigating a different tree with his back turned to you. <br/>You knew from experience that startling techno was a bad idea so you kept your distance and cleared your throat. </p><p>He whipped around quickly, eyes scanning you thoroughly for a second before he visually relaxed slightly. </p><p>There was an awkward few seconds of silence before he cleared his own throat and spoke. <br/>“What are you doing so far out here” <br/>His monotone voice gave no indication of his emotion. </p><p>“I- um. I don’t know?” You said, almost as if you were questioning your own answer. </p><p>“You’re bleeding” he said. Sensing the uncertainty in your voice. </p><p>You blanked him, not wanting to explain yourself. It hurts to much </p><p>“Why are you bleeding y/n” <br/>you didn’t respond again. He stared at you, his brain ticking as he tried to guess the situation. <br/>Finally he looked over to the tree you emerged from and began to walk over to it. </p><p>“No- PLEASE.. please don’t techno” <br/>You remembered the blood stained snow and razor blade you’d left back there </p><p>He continued walking, a stoic expression plastered on his face. <br/>You really didn’t want him to find out. He’s try and stop you. he’d tell the others. </p><p>You ran up to him, tugging at his clothing but he was too strong. You felt another stinging pain shoot up your leg and fell to the floor with a small, quiet cry. <br/>Techno heard the noise and turned just enough to see you snaking on the floor with tears in your eyes. <br/>Still he needed to confirm his suspicions and ducked under the branches of the tree to be greeted with a pool of deep red blood stained snow. On top of the snow lay a single razor blade, also stained red. <br/>He reached his hand over to the blade but retracted it quickly. It’s going to stay here and he’ll make sure of it. </p><p>With a sigh he went back over to where you now sat in the snow. </p><p>You had started to break down, shaking from both the cold and from a surge of anxiety. You had streams of tears running down your cold cheeks and you’d began to gasp cry- that sort of crying when your body is desperately trying to suck in air though the sobs. </p><p>Techno reached his hand down to you, offering his support so you could stand. <br/>You didn’t take it. Instead trying to stand by yourself and almost collapsing again. <br/>You fell into him with a shriek of pain, his strong warm body catching your fall. </p><p>He stood you up so you were standing as comfortably as possible and started removing his cape. <br/>Once done with that he wrapped it around your small shivering frame shaking of the cold slap of icy wind that suddenly hit him. </p><p>You were still lost for words at this point, just staring at him as he moved until he became still again. </p><p>“It was going to be over. Buried with my past” <br/>You said though sobs. </p><p>He looked at you, showing true sadness this time. </p><p>“Hold my hand and walk with me my dear” </p><p>Your mind was now racing, your body was starting fro go into shock from the cut and from being overwhelmed. You could hear a small but overpowering voice inside your head telling you to refuse his help and carry on with what you were doing, get it over with. </p><p>He bent down to your level, hands cupping your face as he searched your eyes for answers. <br/>“It’s killing me to see you this way” he spoke softly, voice almost unnoticeably breaking on the world ‘killing’. </p><p>“There’a a voice in my head that’s holding me back” you whispered, holding desperately onto his robes to steady yourself. </p><p>“I know how you are feeling, I hear the voices too” he made eye contact again. <br/>“You can’t listen to a word they say, the screams all sound the same” He tried to reassure you, make you feel understood. </p><p>“I don’t want to fell like this anymore techno. I’ve tried everything there’s no other options” you were starting to get worked up again, loosing your breath as your sobs became sporadic.</p><p>“Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear” he paused for a second “please come with me, back to the cabin” </p><p>You nodded slowly, not able to say any words. You didn’t want to be alive but you knew he wasn’t going to let you die tonight. </p><p>He held his hand out, signalling you to take it so you did. His hands were warm compared to your frost bitten limbs, they were surprisingly soft given his antics and much larger than your own. You could wrap your hand around one of his fingers like a child even but you much preferred the enclosed and secure grip around your hand. </p><p>He took the cape of your shoulders and put it back around his own, it was much to big for you, you were never going to be able to walk with that thing dragging multiple feet behind you. <br/>Carefully so not to startle you he pulled you closer to his side, so close in fact that he could drape the cape around you, shielding you from the wind. Your head was pressed up against the side of his chest, you could hear his steady heartbeat and slow breathing. Ultimately trying to match your own breathing with his to calm yourself down. </p><p> </p><p>To ease your nerves he began to ramble about history and gods, old tales of royalty, knights and rebels. You liked hearing him talk. </p><p>( https://youtu.be/8v6Ij-JWWaE - if you want to hear him ramble calmly ) </p><p>His talking quickly took your mind of things but this turned out to be a problem because you had completely forgotten your still bleeding would. <br/>You flanged down to see blood dropping down your leg and onto the snow as you both walked, there was still another 10 minute walk back to his house, was that long enough to bleed out? </p><p>You were starting to feel dizzy and nauseous, footsteps becoming misplaced and your hand in his was becoming weaker. </p><p>Technoblade was still talking, oblivious to your deteriorating Heath due to your effort to hide it. <br/>“Remember when kids used to play outside when they were young? Full of life and full of love” <br/>After not hearing a hum or feeling a nod in response he looked down at you. </p><p>“Y/n? Y/n are you okay? What’s wrong?”</p><p>You couldn’t make out the words he was saying, things were starting to blur together and darkness was creeping into your eyes. </p><p>You collapsed into him and he lay you carefully down, kneeling so he could keep your head up on his thighs. <br/>Scanning your body he noticed the blood. <br/>A lot of blood. </p><p>You woke up again for a few seconds, looking up into his worried eyes and then it all went dark again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Technoblade- little talks p2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Technoblade looks after you when you’re going though a touch time pretty much</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this sort took so long, it’s longer than I usually write and I’m currently wiring a whole techno book so sorry haha<br/>Hope you enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno was panicking, he was still 10 minutes from his home and wasn’t sure how much longer you had left.<br/>
He didn’t realise the cut was that bad. You could say he’s been desensitised to injury after the countless battles he’s partaken in.<br/>
He’s was now realising not everyone was the same as he was. You were frail, he assumed you hadn’t been eating much.  It was a common side affect of depression for gods sake.<br/>
Your skin was cold from the snow even though he’d kept you wrapped close besides him. Stupid. Thought to himself. So stupid. Why couldn’t he have check you over first. He saw the blood in the snow. He knew you’d Ben cutting. Somehow the whole thing had slipped his mind and it might have cost you your life. </p><p>He had positioned you so you were laying across his lap. He was trying desperately to shield you as much as possible while he examined the severity of the situation.<br/>
He took in a sharp breath as he lifted your skirt slightly, just revealing the blood filled cut.<br/>
Red covered your leg, smudged all around the area and stained into your clothes.<br/>
Drops of the substance dripped slowly across your flesh, falling to the floor with an inaudible drop. </p><p>“You’re torn apart, like there’s nothing left to do. please hang around, you’ll always be safe with me “ techno whispered, hoping you could hear him. </p><p>Techno reached for the red sash that was tied around his waist, pulling it off and lining it up with your thigh.<br/>
He carefully covered the cut and tied the sash together, just tight enough to slow the bleeding but it wasn’t going to be a long term fix. </p><p>You were still out cold. Breathing, but not conscious. </p><p>Techno knew he couldn’t waist any time waking you up now so he carefully moved your limbs so he could pick you up.<br/>
He lifted you up with ease, wrapping your legs around his torso and your arms around his neck.<br/>
He held one of his hands on your back and one under your ass so you didn’t fall.<br/>
He felt weird holding you so close but it was the position that would keep you warmest and easiest for him to carry you in. </p><p>Just as he started moving you started to stir awake.<br/>
You opened your eyes to half lid, seeing nothing but the crisp white fabric of the shirt on technos chest. You felt safe here.<br/>
Your head was still spinning so you closed your eyes, pressing your face into his neck and clutching weakly onto the material on his back.<br/>
Techno noticed your movement and put slightly more pressure with the hand on your back to reassure you that you were safe. </p><p>Because technos body was shielding you from the wind it was relatively quiet where you were situated. So quiet In fact that when you repositioned your head to a place lower down his chest you could hear his strong, rhythmic heartbeat.  </p><p>-time skip 8 minutes- </p><p>Finally, after what felt like hours, techno could see his house fading into view.<br/>
He let out a sigh, quickening his pace while holding onto you tightly. </p><p>He felt you stir awake again </p><p>“Oh thank god” he breathed “we are almost there, just hold on a little longer okay princess?” </p><p>You groaned into his body, still in pain and on the edge of consciousness.</p><p>“I know, I know. You’re going to feel better soon I’ve got you” his speech was becoming broken as his panic increased. </p><p>“I- I want... I want to ..to go home” you forced out of your mouth, the first words you’d spoken in over half an hour. </p><p>Techno didn’t respond this time. Instead he hugged you. He hugged you hard, with real emotion not just to help save your life. He pressed his forehead onto the top of your head  just as you reached the small staircase up to his front door. </p><p>-time skip to in his bedroom- </p><p>You were sat up on technos bed now. Fiddling with your thumbs as you waited for him to get the medical supplies.<br/>
You felt a little more stable now, the bleeding had Slowed quite a bit at this point. </p><p>Techno entered the room, arms full of bandages, pill bottles and other random things.<br/>
He dropped them down on the bed next to you and picked out a roll of crisp white bandage and some antibiotic wipes to clean the cut. </p><p>He looked at your blood soaked skirt and then up at your face.<br/>
“C-can I touch?” He asked. Not wanting to break any boundaries </p><p>“Yes it’s okay” you gave him a tired smile </p><p>Upon receiving your consent he lifted your skirt slightly and removed the red sash from your thigh.<br/>
As he did so you hissed, cold air hitting the cut for the first time in a while.<br/>
He carefully wiped away the drying blood around the wound and cleaned it up before wrapping a couple of layers of bandage around your thigh, admiring his work as he finished. </p><p>“Thank you techno” you said. You weren’t sure if you really were thankful seeing as you wanted to end it all just over an hour ago but you were happy someone cared. </p><p>“I’m just glad you’re safe y/n. I don’t know what I’d of done if I’d fond you any later” he looked at you, still carrying a concerned look in his gaze. </p><p>“Techno your clothes...” you whispered, noticing how due to the position he’d carried you in your blood had seeped out onto his once perfectly white shirt. </p><p>“Hey hey hey, it’s okay I have more” he said calmly, wiping away at the tears that were starting fall down your cheeks.<br/>
“We should change, staying in stained clothes isn’t going to help your mood at all” </p><p>You nodded in agreement before remembering.<br/>
“One problem, I don’t have any other clothes techno...” </p><p>“Already on it. You can borrow some of my clothes. They might be a little... or maybe a lot big but it’s better than nothing right” he reached over to a pile of neatly folded clothes on the floor and selected a pair of grey sweatpants and a sage green hoodie. </p><p>“I didn’t know you had such clothes” you remarked. Techno always dressed smartly, he wasn’t the sort of guy to wear sweats. </p><p>“It gets cold at night out here in the tundra so I need warm stuff to sleep in” he said, quietly chuckling. </p><p>You both sat in silence for a few seconds before techno spoke up again. </p><p>“Anyway I’m going to go change in the bathroom, you can get changed here okay?” </p><p>You nodded in response. </p><p>“Okay well I’ll see you in a couple of minutes, shout if you need me” he said, eying you up as he left, making sure you were okay. </p><p>-10 minutes pass- </p><p>Techno was standing awkwardly in the room, watching as you fiddled with your hair sitting criss cross on the bed.<br/>
You were becoming frustrated, you hadn’t had the Emery to brush it for a few days so it was becoming a tangled mess.<br/>
Without asking techno sat behind you, gently pushing your hands off your head and carefully untangling the strands.<br/>
When he finished he gave your shoulders a small squeeze and you placed your hands over his, showing silent gratitude. </p><p>“You can sleep in my bed tonight, I’ll sleep on the chair” he said gesturing to the chair</p><p>“Okay, thank you techno” you were happy that he was staying near you tonight. </p><p>He sighed walking over and sitting on the chair, legs supported by a couple of pillows “well I guess we better get to bed” </p><p>You nodded and got comfortable in his bed. It was warm and soft.<br/>
“Goodnight techno” you smiled almost sadly </p><p>“Goodnight y/n” he reciprocated </p><p>-3 hours pass- </p><p>You woke up abruptly from a nightmare. It was memories of your past, things that brought you masses of trauma when reminded of them.<br/>
You could feel your heart racing though your chest and you were shivering, feeling another anxiety attack arising. </p><p>You then remembers technoblade and looked over to where he slept. He was still sound asleep, chest moving up and down peacefully. </p><p>You tried your best to get back to sleep but nothing was working. You tried slowing your breathing, counting sheep and even tried to manifest it. Finally giving up you sat up again. You just wanted to be close to him right now, he made you feel safe. </p><p>Quietly getting out of bed you tiptoed over to the chair he slept on, assessing the situation before making your move.<br/>
You carefully climbed up onto his lap so you were curled up sideways, head resting against his shoulder and legs tucked in the constrains of the armrest.<br/>
This disturbance had obviously caused techno to stir so you waited anxiously for him to be upset at you or tell you to leave.<br/>
Nothing of the sort happened however and instead he wrapped his arms around your frame, head falling on top of yours. </p><p>“What’s wrong princess?” His voice was deeper than usual due to hun being tired and his words seemed slightly jumbled. </p><p>“I’ll tell you tomorrow. Please just keep me safe” you whispered. </p><p>In response to this techno held you tighter, he was good at hugs. He reached down besides the chair and grabbed a blanket off the floor, continuing to drape it over both of you. </p><p>No more words were spoken but both of you sat in a comforting silence before you both drifted off back to the realm of sleep.  </p><p>-skip to 6am- </p><p>Even though your perch on technoblade’s lap was comfortable you found yourself waking up to something even better.<br/>
You were laying on your side on the bed, back against the wall. In front of you you felt a warm body. Techno was laying on his side too, back to you. You were being a bait spoon and had your arms and legs around him like a little monkey.<br/>
You appreciated the fact he’d let you be the big spoon so not to make you uncomfortable even if you couldn’t remember moving to the bed. </p><p>You pressed your face into his back. He smelled nice. Like beach wood and gunpowder but laced with a flower of some sort.<br/>
You’d hoped this action would have woken him up but he still lay peacefully asleep.<br/>
You tightened your grip around him and he finally let out a groan of protest. You let go thinking you’d annoyed him and shuffled backwards a little bit.<br/>
Techno then rolled over to face you, showing he wasn’t annoyed with his confused face. </p><p>“Don’t look so worried little Aphrodite, you’re safe here” he said furrowing his brows as he stared into your eyes.</p><p>“Who’s Aphrodite?” You questioned, trying to avoid his stare </p><p>Techno paused for a second “how about I tell you about her after you shower? You definitely need one after yesterday’s adventures” </p><p>You blushed knowing full well you hadn’t showered in days and probably smelled like a drowned rat. You didn’t want to leave the warm bed quite yet though so you pushed your face into the pillow. </p><p>Techno chuckled and you felt him stand up.<br/>
Before you knew what was happening he had scooped you up and was on a mission to the bathroom.<br/>
You groaned, upset at the sudden lack of warmth, and lay limp. Letting him carry you away. </p><p>When you got the the bathroom he put you down and opened the door for you.<br/>
Inside was a pretty bathtub, a wall mounted shower head, a toilet and a sink. It was well cleaned and had a nice vibe. A black curtain hung to shield whoever was using the shower/bath and greenery was dotted around in random spots. </p><p>You finished gawking and techno spoke up. “Do you want me to go or do you want me to wait outside?” He questioned.</p><p>You thought about it for a moment. “C-can you please stay?” Even if the house was lovely you still only felt really safe with techno. And that wasn’t just safe from outside threats. You felt you could trust him with your inside monsters now. </p><p>“Of course. I’ll be right here” he said sitting on the floor. </p><p>You blushed again and smiled, shutting the door. You walked on tiptoe over to the shower and fiddles with the settings until you got the warm water running.<br/>
You stripped off your clothes and set them down in a pile on the floor.<br/>
You noticed the bloodied bandage that was wrapped around your thigh. Blood had seeped though to the top layer overnight so it’d definitely need changing.<br/>
You unwrapped the bandage and put it in the bin knowing I’td do the cut some good of it was exposed to air and cleaned out in the shower.<br/>
The shower water over the wound stung like a bitch but you got used to it eventually. </p><p>Finally done washing yourself you turned off the water and stepped out, squeezing your hair out as you did so.<br/>
You scanned the room for a towel and noticed a single black towel hanging on the back of the door. Good enough you thought.<br/>
You hesitated when wrapping yourself in the towel remembering the cut. You stopped what you were doing and quickly searched for a fresh bandage.  Luckily techno kept one or two in his medicine cabinet and you wrapped your thigh back up before finally covering yourself with a towel. The about of time stood naked in the cold air had caused your skin to collect goosebumps that felt weird to brush your finders over. </p><p>Techno nocked on the door startling you slightly. “Are you okay in there?” </p><p>You didn’t answer, instead opening the door and giving him a smile. A genuine one this time. </p><p>“I re-did my bandages” you said, showing him the clean one wrapped around your thigh. </p><p>He chuckled “brave little Aphrodite. Your story isn’t over yet is it?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and comments welcome.<br/></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>I’m going to write the chapters in the order they are listed on chapter 1 but if you want a certain character first I’ll move it higher priority &lt;3 </p><p>Get some sleep<br/>Eat something<br/>Stay hydrated<br/>Relax </p><p>You are doing amazing lovely &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>